PS I love you too
by Addicted.x
Summary: SasuHina. Hyuuga Hinata is a shy, soft girl and is being teased/bullied by a guy, Uchiha Sasuke. But one day, she gets a poem in her locker. Who could be this guy?
1. The First Poem

**P.S. I love you too.**

**A/N**

**I'M HERE!!**

**:D**

**Enjoy!!**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. I love you too.**

_SasuHina._

Hyuuga Hinata is a shy, soft girl and is being teased by a guy, Uchiha Sasuke.  
But one day, she gets a poem in her locker.  
Who could be this guy?  
.

.**  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**P.S. I love you too.**

**Chapter 1: **The First Poem.

.

**.**

Taptaptap.

She was late.

Hyuuga Hinata ran through the school halls, her eyes wandered as if she was looking for something or someone.

She wasn't looking for someone.

She avoided someone.

A someone who loved to tease her.

A someone who loved to torture her.

'Almost there.' She thought as she looked were she was. 'Just one hall more to the left and I reached it without seeing Uc-"

"You're late."

Hinata gasped.

That voice…

That voice wanted to make her run away.

"Uchiha-san…"

The Uchiha leaned against her locker.

"Hn."

Hinata fidgeted when she saw his eyes wandered over her body. She was NOT comfortable with his gaze!

"Uhm…Uhm…Uchiha-san?" she asked.

His eyes looked at hers.

"Uhm.. uhm… can.. can I please go to my locker?" she asked as she looked away.

She heard him smirk.

"And what if I won't let you, eh, Hina-hime?" he asked

Hinata winced at the words "Hina-hime".

"And… call me Sasuke."

Hinata nodded. "Ok…Sasuke-san."

Sasuke sighed. "No. Just Sasuke." he pushed himself off the locker and walked to the girl who was still staring at her shoes.

He walked to her, pushed her against the lockers and whispered in her ear. "The next time I won't let you go this easily."

Hinata shivered as the Uchiha whispered and pressed his body against hers and kissed her on her cheek.

He walked away with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Hinata looked a this back for a second but then opened her locker.

An envelope fell out of it.

She bend down and picked it up.

Her name was written on the envelope, opened and read it.

.

.

_Dear Hinata._

I know you.  
You know me.  
But… do you know that I adore you?  
I don't think so.  
But everytime I see you, you make me think "wow".  
Because I love your voice, face, appearance, personality…  
Heh, you probably think I'm a creepy somebody.  
Hut Hinata…  
I really love you.  
I really do.

-.  
.

.

Hinata was dumbstruck.

She got a love letter.

She, Hyuuga Hinata!

She, the quiet, shy, timid girl!

Wow.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**BREAK TIME!**

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Awww.."

Sakura and Ino sighed and squealed.

"That's so cuuuute Hina-chan!" squealed Sakura.

"That's so sweet… I wished that MY Sasuke-kun wrote me a love letter…"

Sakura glared at Ino.

"YOUR Sasuke-kun?!" she asked. "It's MY Sasuke-kun!"

Ino tittered and went with her hand through her hair.

"Sakura." She said as if she was explaining something difficult to a 3-yeas old. "We all know that Sasuke-kun loves ME, so-"

"YOU BITCH!"

And so, the two Sasuke fangirls fought.

Again.

Hinata sighed as she looked at the two fighting girls. 'If they just knew what their 'Sasuke-kun' does to me…'

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**F L A S H B A C K**

.

.

"And one thing, Hina-hime." Sasuke whispered in her ear. "This is our secret, ok?"

His arm slipped around her waist and held her tightly.

"Ok?"

Hinata gulped. "Y-yes."

She felt Sasuke smirk and he pressed his lips on her cheek.

And…

He walked away.

Leaving a red Hinata.

.

.

**E N D F L A S H B A C K**

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Yeah, she couldn't forget the first time Sasuke teased her.

He thought it was funny to pin her against the wall and threatened that he would tell Naruto about her secret crush.

Hinata sighed again.

And everytime when he was done... he would kiss her on her cheek...

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Tenten asked her, completely ignoring the fighting girls.

"No…" Hinata said.

"Hm…maybe… Naruto?" Temari teased her.

Hinata blushed. "Te-Temari!" she stuttered.

Tenten laughed. "Temari," she said with a grin. "Stop teasing Naruto's girlfrie-I mean, stop teasing Hinata."

Temari laughed.

"Stop teasing my cousin, bun-girl." Neji said and sat down next to Tenten. "Ok?" he kissed her cheek.

"Well, hello to you too." Tenten smiled and kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

Neji kissed her on her mouth. "Iw'm fime." He said while kissing. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Tenten put her arms around his neck and the two made out, not seeing their twitching friends.

When Neji's hand went under Tenten's shirt, Tenten yelled : "GET A ROOM!"

The two pulled apart.

Tenten blushed and Neji smirked.

"I know you can't resist me." muttered in her neck while kissing her again.

"Ow, shut up." Tenten said and pushed him away.

Neji draped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and looked at the rest.

"Hi Hinata, Temari."

Temari sweat dropped.

"Oh, Neji!" Tenten began. "Do you know that Hinata got a love letter?"

Neji's eyes were at Hinata, who pushed her index fingers together.

"Who is it?" he growled.

"We don't know…chill Neji." Tenten sighed.

Neji sighed when he saw her pleading eyes.

"But… who could it be?" he asked.

"HINA-CHAN!"

Arm were flung around the poor girl's waist and she was pulled off the chair and flew in the air.

"HOW ARE YOU?"

Temari grinned, Tenten giggled, Neji glared and Ino and Sakura were still figthing.

Hinata blushed when the guy put her down. "H-Hi Nar-Naruto-kun." She stuttered.

Naruto pulled her into a hug and pushed his forehead on hers.

"Hi!"

Neji sighed and opened his mouth but someone interrupted him.

"Oi, dobe, you're scaring her."

Naruto looked up and shouted. "TEME!"

Sasuke smirked at Hinata and walked away.

"Hey! HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME! COME HERE!" Naruto yelled. He smiled at Hinata one more time before running to Sasuke.

"Eh… Hina?" Tenten asked. "Are you ok?"

Hinata stood there, eyes wide in shock and red.

"Ehm.. Hina?" Tenten tried again.

Temari shook her head. "Good thing she didn't-"

Thud.

"Faint."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**Liked it?**

**Review please!**

**Xx Addicted.x**

**P.s. Does someone wants to BETA-read this story? PLEASE?!**


	2. The Kiss

**P.S. I love you too.**

**A/N**

**I'M BACK FROM VACATION!!**

**THAT MEANS NEW STORIES/CHAPTERS!!**

**:D**

**oh, one thing:**

**HINATA AND NARUTO ARE NOT A COUPLE.**

**Hinata likes Naruto but Naruto sees her as his bestestest friend. (they are childhood friends)**

**.**

**Anyway, **

**Enjoy!!**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. I love you too.**

SasuHina.

Hyuuga Hinata is a shy, soft girl and is being teased by a guy, Uchiha Sasuke.  
But one day, she gets a poem in her locker.  
Who could be this guy?

.

"Talking"

'Thinking'  
.

I do NOT own Naruto

**.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!**

lifes-2-short  
destiniesrose  
Lex07Gaa  
deepxwriterxaboutxeverything  
AddictedtoBleacha  
brokencitysky  
Strapplekim  
HeartBrokenHinata  
Rei-06  
xXxjustagrlxXx  
deadheart-vampire loser  
harley944  
summer.kiss  
cheesebox  
mac2  
donnabella2k7

**THANK YOU FOR ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR C2, ****romantic flowerpot****!!**

**THANK ALL YOU FOR READING/PUTTING IT ON YOUR FAVORITES/ALERT!!**

.**  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**P.S. I love you too.**

**Chapter 2:** The Kiss.

.

.

"And I have a last announcement…I was suppose to give it to you guys last week, but I forgot."

Everyone sighed and sweat dropped.

Kakashi smiled and picked up a pack of green papers and gave it to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, hand it out to everyone, please." He said.

Sasuke stood up.

For a moment, Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other.

Hinata quickly pretended to pack her book away.

She heard Sasuke move around and and she put away her stuff.

After she heard Sasuke pass her desk, she looked up when the bell rang.

There was no green paper on her desk.

Only a small white paper.

.

**MEET ME AT THE ROOF.**

.

"AAAH! THERE'S A SCHOOL DANCE!"

"YES I KNOW! YEAH! AND IT'S TOMORROW!"

Sakura and Ino chatted about shopping and make up they would wear on that evening.

Hinata sighed and closed her locker.

"Aren't you coming, Hinata?" Tenten asked when Hinata walked away from her locker.

"No, I still have some things to do." Hinata smiled. "I'll see you after school, ok?"

Tenten nodded. "Ok, bye!"

Hinata sighed and thought of her and a certain blonde going together to the school dance as she walked through the deserted school halls.

Well, almost deserted.

"HINA-CHAN!"

And suddenly, Hinata was flying again.

"HII!"

Naruto put her down again.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I-I'm fine…" Hinata smiled. oh, how she loved this guy.

Naruto grinned. "Hey, Hinata, you know the school dance is tomorrow, right?"

Hinata nodded, her heart beat increasing.

"Well… since Sakura doesn't want to go with me, shall we go together? You know, since you are my bestestest girlfriend and so."

Hinata could die from happiness.

She gulped, took a deep breath and said: "Ok."

Naruto winked. "Ok! I'll pick you up at 8!"

And after that, Naruto ran away.

Hinata smiled but her smile soon disappeared when she heard a voice.

"Why didn't you come?"

She turned around, facing Uchiha Sasuke.

"I… uhm…" she tried, looking at her shoes.

"Whatever, lets go." Sasuke grabbed her hand and leaded her to the roof of the school.

At the roof of their school building, there was a bench, where they sat down.

"So…what took you so long?" he asked.

"Uhm…I…I…Naruto…" Hinata stammered and blushed.

Sasuke just raised one eyebrow. "What's it with the dobe?"

"I uhm…I…he…eh…" Hinata looked up and saw that Sasuke's face was just inches away.

"Yes?" he asked.

Hinata could feel his breath on her face and somehow, when she looked in his eyes, she felt calm and closed her eyes. "He asked me to go with him to the school dance."

She opened her eyes again, expecting him to kiss her on the cheek or threat her and leave.

But he didn't.

Instead, he looked the other way.

Sasuke's face showed a new emotion, an emotion Hinata had never seen on his face.

It was… sadness… regret… or… what?

Hinata put her hand on his cheek and let him look at her.

For a second, she felt a spark.

But then he stood up and walked away.

No kiss.

No threat.

Nothing.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

At the end of the day, Hinata walked out of the school library to her locker and was still thinking about the "thing" at the roof.

'It's weird.' She thought. 'It's not what he would do normally…normally he would kiss me before he left… it just…doesn't feel right…' Hinata sighed. 'And I haven't seen him the rest of the day…is he avoiding me?'

Hinata stood in front of her locker and stared at it.

'Could he be? Could he be avoiding me?'

Hinata shook her head. 'Why am I even thinking about it! I should be happy!' she sighed and opened her locker.

An envelope fell on the ground.

She picked it up and opened it and read the note in it.

_Dear Hinata._

_I love you.  
I love the way you do.  
I love the way you are.  
But you don't even like me, so I just love you from afar.  
Your heart belongs to another and that's something that makes me bother.  
I wonder if you found out who I am, me.  
I wonder if you know… that I really want to be…  
With you.  
I'll be watching you tomorrow night.  
I'll pretend that it's me who you're with, yes, I know it's not right.  
Because you already have somebody who you love.  
You, my angel from above.  
With someone else, not me.  
But I guess we're not meant to be.  
It breaks my heart.  
Hinata, keep this in mind of you go tomorrow with Uzumaki Naruto to the dance, please promise me you do.  
Keep in mind…_

_That I'll always love you._

-.

.

She read the note again. And again.

It was so…sad and…sweet at the same time.

The person sounded so…desperate.

Desperately in love.

Hinata gulped.

But…

How could the person know that she was going to the dance with Naruto?

'Could…could it be maybe Sasuke?' she thought and her heart jumped.

She could still see the look at his face.

It was so…

So…

She didn't know.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZ.**

Hinata took out her cellphone.

A message from Temari.

.

**Well, congratulations, Hinata. **

**Yes, I know about you and Naruto going to the dance tomorrow.**

**Heck, it's hard to NOT know.**

**Naruto is very loud.**

**Come to the park, ok?**

**Temari.**

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Hinata! Here!"

Hinata waved at her friends.

Tenten, Temari, Ino and Sakura were sitting under the shade of "their" tree.

"Hi!" she said as she sat down next to Temari.

Temari winked. "Our little Hina-chan is growing up!" she said while pinching her cheek.

Hinata laughed.

"HINAAA!"

Hinata was suddenly hugged tightly from behind.

"THERE'S MY DATE FOR TOMORROOOOOW!"

Naruto let her go and grinned widely.

Hinata just blushed and smiled back.

Naruto winked one more time and walked to Kiba.

The boys were here.

Neji and Tenten were making out again, Shikamaru and Shino were discussing, Temari and Kankuro were yelling at each other because Kankuro used Temari's make up again, Gaara was just there sighing and muttering, Kiba and Naruto were playing with a ball and Sasuke was trying to ignore Ino and Sakura.

Sasuke.

Like magic, they looked at each other.

Hinata smiled at him.

Was it her or did his eyes soften and did he gave her a small smile?

Sasuke stood up. "I'm going. Have some things to do." and walked away.

Sakura and Ino kept clinging on his feet but he shrugged them off.

"BUT SASUKE-KUUNN!" Sakura yelled. "WHAT ABOUT OUR DATE TOMORROW?!"

"YOUR DATE?! MY DATE WITH SASUKE-KUN YOU MEAN!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

And a new bitch fight began.

As Hinata looked at the retreating back of Sasuke, she felt like asking him something.

So she stood up and ran to him.

"Sa-Sasuke!" she said when she caught up with him.

The Uchiha turned around and Hinata thought she saw a amused smirk on his face before he continued walking.

"What." He said when Hinata walked with him.

"I…I…I ha-I have a question." Hinata said.

Sasuke didn't stop or say anything so Hinata continued.

"Why…why didn't…why didn't you kiss me?"

Hinata knew it was wrong to ask but she needed an answer.

But when she saw Sasuke stop after the question, she knew something big was going to happen.

"What?" Sasuke said, frowning.

Hinata took a deep breath and asked again. "Why didn't you kiss me on the roof? I mean…you always do when you leave." Hinata looked at his face.

It had no emotion on it, so she couldn't tell it was right or wrong.

There was a long silence.

"Do you want your kiss?" he finally asked.

Still no emotion.

"Well…" Hinata began. "It's what you always do. I mean, I-"

but she was silenced by a kiss.

On her mouth.

It was so sweet and soft.

Hinata felt like she was going to melt, her knees almost gave up so she held on on his shirt and closed her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her and closed his eyes.

His angel from above.

He put his hands on her hips lightly and began to give her small kisses.

Ands she responded.

His mind went crazy, his hormones partied, his blood rushed, his hands were acing.

How long did he wait for this moment?

How long did he wanted to do this?

But he knew this was wrong.

So he stopped and pulled back.

Hinata looked at him, her eyes and mouth half open, asking him why he stopped.

Oh, how he wished they could continue, how he wished he could kiss her eyes and tell her he loved her.

But it was wrong.

It was so wrong.

He removed his hands form her hips and took her hands.

"Happy?" he asked, almost whispered.

For a second, they just gazed in each others eyes.

'Why is she doing this to me?' Sasuke thought. 'Why am I doing this to myself?.'

So he dropped her hands and left.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**Hah, that was chapter 2!**

**Liked it?**

**Please review!**

**Xx Addicted.x**

**P.s. Does ANYONE wants to BETA-read this story? PLEASE?! PLEASE?!**


	3. The Dance

**P.S. I love you too.**

**A/N**

**I'm baaaack! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely BETA-reader ****x.eli-M.x, cuz she still wants to read my stories!**

**THANK YOU!!**

**Ah, this chapter might be a little... eh... fast?**

**I dunno. If the SasuHina thing is going too fast just tell me and I'll re-write this chapter!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**_THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!_**

** iluvme418**: Here it is!

**Toki-Niisan:**

**SarahiNia**: ... omg... I wrote something... hot... and... sexy...? omg, that really sounds wrong in my ears! xD

**Rakero-chan**:Aw, too bad... anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**wolfgirl7124: **here is the "more"!

**Lex07Gaa**: 8.7? that's hiiigh! wow... anyway, I hope that after this story it's 10/10 and not -10/10 ... :P

**Rea-Beam:** heheh...Í didn't update soon but anyway, the new chapter is here! :D

**Neji x Jeni:** Ah, I have a BETA-reader anyway... please enjoy!

**Alice Ransom:** Here is the new chapter!

**winterkaguya:** uhuh, 'cuz Sasuke is such a cool and collected and bastard-isch bastard, no one would ever-ever know it's him... :D

**Ibtihaj:** thnx!

**HeartBrokenHinata:** thank you!

** Lexy4eva:** Cool, I hope I keep your interest through the whole story!

**lifes-2-short: **I didn't update asap but here it is!

**xXxjustagrlxXx:** Wow, that's a compliment! thank you!

**EerieNightfall:** xD yeah... bullying and getting love letters from the same person is not the average thing, ne? anyway, thank you for pointing it out!

**Irishangel3518:** I didn't but here is the new chapter!

**harley944**: hahaha, oh man, I really cracked up when I got your review, I mean do you see Hinata playing 2 UBER HOT GUYS?! ... OMG, the world would collaps... xD

**cheesebox:** Oh, man, your review is what I needed! I was a kinda depressed that day but then, WHAM! your update came.. ow man... awesome review! and about that "face paint" ... Kankuro is a man but... call it what you want, but it is still make-up to me! xD

**x.eli-M.x:** Ow, dudette, where would I be without you! This chapters is yours, Ellena! Cookies made with Love, xx

**kawaiiitahina123:** yay! thanks!

**21me21:** hahaha... eeh... --" sorry? :P

** simplegirl42:** hahaha, I just HAVE to continue because otherwise Ellena will kill me...

**poet-of-broken-dreams:** here it is!

** Leness:** Ah, I know it's a little bit rushed (the relationship) but anyway... thank you for reviewing!

**Strapplekim:** hands Kleenex over to Streapplekim :P

**SunsetRainbow:** wuahaha.. awesome ;) don't forget me, ok?

** Hidden Shadow Love:** wwaaaah!! new chapter and everyone's happy! you are happy, the other people are happy... I am happy because people are happy!! weeeh!

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**_PLEASE ENJOY!_**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter 3:** The Dance.

.

.

"You look gorgeous."

Tenten smiled at her best friend and Hinata smiled back softly.

Hinata was wearing jeans and a lavender strapless top with red flowers and her hair was hanging loosely on her back.

"You don't look bad either." She said to Tenten.

"Do you think?" Tenten asked while turning around to look in the mirror.

She was wearing black jeans with a navy shirt and of coarse, her trademark buns.

"So…what time is Naruto going to pick you up?" Tenten asked.

"Eh…he said that he would be here…" Hinata looked at the clock. "20 minutes ago."

She sighed and sat down at her bed.

"Hey, cheer up, Hina-chan!" Tenten smiled and patted her back. "Neji is probably taking him hostage or something!"

Hinata smiled at Tenten's joke.

Hinata once again looked at herself in the mirror and touched her lips.

'Sasuke.'

She shook her head. 'No! I am not going to think about him! I'm going with Naruto! The kiss meant nothing!' Hinata tried to ignore the tingling feeling in her stomach when she thought about the kiss.

"Yeah, well, let's go down."

And indeed, when the two ladies walked down, they saw a scary Hyuuga Neji clutching the poor guy's collar, talking very softly.

"Ahem." Tenten cleared her throat and Neji let Naruto go.

He turned around and gaped at her.

"Wow, Tenten." He said softly while walking to her and kissing her hand. "You look beautiful."

Tenten blushed a bit.

"Hi, Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"You look gorgeous, Hina-chan!" Naruto grinned. "Come on, let's go!"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Are you amusing yourself?" Temari stood next to Hinata.

She nodded.

"Look at those girls. They are drunk because their lovely Sasuke-kun isn't here."

Hinata nodded.

"Anyway, where's sunshine?" Temari asked Hinata. "I thought you two came as a couple."

The two girls were drinking and Hinata scanned the crowd that was on the dance floor.

"I…He left when he saw Sakura." Hinata said and looked in her glass.

They only had one hour left till the party was over.

"He, cheer up, girl." Temari rubbed her back in comfort. "I wanna bet that there are a lot of guys that want to dance with you."

Hinata bit her lower lip. "But…I want to dance with Naruto." She whispered.

A few drunk girls passed them and Temari snorted. "Sluts." She looked where they were walking to and her eyes widened.

"Wait a sec, Hina." She said. "I'm going to beat up my brother." And with that, Temari walked away. "KANKURO! IS THAT MY NEW EXPENSIVE EYESHADOW?!"

Hinata giggled a little when she saw the poor brother ran away.

'Poor Kankuro.' She thought as she took another drink. 'Hmmm….it's sweet.'

"Hey, little girl, be careful with those drinks!" a guy with a cap on walked to her when she wanted to get another one.

"I think you got enough alcohol."

Hinata's eyes widened. "A-a-alcohol?" she stammered and her knees gave up.

The guy caught her and nodded. "Were you here with someone?" he asked her.

Hinata nodded. "N-Naruto." She said.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked her.

Hinata was about to shake her head when she saw something blonde.

And pink.

Mixed.

It was like the music was stopped when she saw the two…kissing.

Hinata let the glass drop. She didn't hear the guy curse when the drink landed on his feet.

Hinata didn't care and ran away, tears in her eyes.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

'I'm so stupid.' She thought as she sat down on a bench at the parking place from their school.

She looked up at the sky and tried to breath.

Her legs were numb from all the running and her head was one mess.

'Why did she kiss him? I thought Sakura liked Sasuke… but…maybe she was drunk too…and Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun…' more tears and she bit her lip while staring at the ground.

"I'm so stupid." She whispered. "I'm so stupid."

"Why are you so stupid?"

Hinata looked up and saw the guy from before.

"Because I thought I had a chance." Hinata blurted out, the alcohol was doing his work.

The guy sat down next to her, in the shadow of the tree which was next to the bench.

"Is that guy blind or something?" he asked as he leaned to her and wiped away a tear. "How could someone not like you?"

Hinata looked at him but couldn't see his eyes because the shadow of his cap was shadowing it.

"You're lying." She whispered as she pushed the hand softly away. "You're lying."

His hand took hers. "Why would I, Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Who- who are you?"

The guy smiled softly. "The one who loves you."

Hinata looked at his with a puzzled look. "The guy…who…"

"Write the letters and put them into your locker." He finished her sentence. "That's me."

Hinata didn't know what to say. "Oh."

He chuckled. "I see you're not so glad to see me." his voice sounded hurt.

Hinata blushed. "I-I don't know who...who you you are." She said, her eyes suddenly heavy.

"You had too much." The guy muttered.

Hinata shivered.

He stood up and Hinata's eyes suddenly opened when she didn't felt his hand anymore.

"Don't-don't leave me-e." she said, her eyes half open. "I-I'm so-orry what'ver I s-said."

He didn't say anything, took off his vest and draped it around her shoulders. "Sleep." He ordered her.

Hinata took it gratefully and snuggled against his chest. "Thank you." she whispered before she slept.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Sasuke took off his cap and stared at the angel in his arms.

He always wanted this, but not this way.

Not when she was drunk and broken.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was time to leave.

"Hinata?" he heard someone scream.

Suddenly, Hinata's telephone rang.

He looked up and saw Tenten walking up the parking space with a cell phone her hand.

"That's my cue." He whispered and let Hinata softly lie down at the bench.

He placed the cap on her head and left.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hinata woke up with a headache.

"What happened?" she asked herself.

"GOOD MORNING HINA!"

Hinata shut her eyes at the loud voice.

"Tenten, you're too loud."

Ah, that voice was better.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in her bed, in her bedroom and that Neji and Tenten were standing next to her.

"What happened?" Hinata asked the two.

"Tenten saw you running out the school." Neji said.

"And when you didn't came back I went to look for you." Tenten said. "And I saw you sleeping on a bench."

She grinned. "Who is the lucky guy?" Tenten asked.

Hinata raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

"The cap and vest!" Tenten said loudly while bending to Hinata till their noses were touching and Hinata shut her eyes again.

"Let me try." Neji said while pushing Tenten out of Hinata's face.

"Hinata." he said calmly. "Tell me who the guy was and I'll kill him."

"Wow Neji, that's a good strategy." Tenten mocked and Neji glared.

"I-I don't know." Hinata said. "I don't know."

Tenten pouted. "Oh…too bad…he smells good." And walked out the room.

Neji frowned and followed her out. "Do you think I smell good?" he asked before closing the door of Hinata's room.

Hinata closed her eyes.

'I'm going to sleep some more.'

.

.

**xx**

.

.

The next school day Hinata was early at school the school library with Tenten, doing homework.

"I forgot my English book." Tenten muttered and smiled at Hinata. "I'll be back in a sec!"

And with that, the brown hared beauty ran to her locker.

When she was near the hall or her locker, she stopped running.

She turned right and…

"Sasuke? What are you doing in Hinata's locker?"

Sasuke froze and didn't dare to look at Tenten, who walked next to him.

"Hey, Uchiha! Hey, what's in your hand-"

When she saw Hinata's name everything was clear.

"Oh…"

'Fuck.' Sasuke thought as he put the letter in Hinata's locker and closed it.

Tenten looked at him with an amused smile. "Oh…our dear Sasuke-kun has a biiiiiig crush on our sweet little Hinata-chan?" she teased him.

Sasuke blushed a bit.

Tenten giggled. "Don't worry Uchiha." She said while putting her hand on his shoulder. "I won't tell her."

Sasuke looked at her to find out if she was lying or not.

"I promise." She smiled.

Sasuke sighed. He was safe.

Tenten sighed dreamly. "You're really good... no one would expect the mighty Uchiha Sasuke to be in love with Hyuuga Hinata and confess his love to her through letters... it's like...setting ice on fire."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Ice...on...fire?" he repeated.

Tenten blushed a bit. "Eh yeah...uh..."

Sasuke smirked.

"But one thing…how come you have her keys?" Tenten asked quickly.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "It's a copy." He explained. "She is an easy target for thieves."

Tenten's eyes widened.

"No! Not like that! I didn't break into her room!" Sasuke said quickly. "I took it from her backpack!"

Tenten still looked at him with the same face.

But then…

She laughed. "You should have seen your face Uchiha!"

Sasuke sighed. "Women."

Tenten took her book out her own locker and winked. "I have to go back…Hinata is waiting for me in the library. And…I won't tell anything."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"I'm glad it's break time." Hinata smiled as she took out her keys.

"Yeah." Tenten said and closed her locker when she dumped her books.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed when she saw a letter falling down.

She picked it up, opened it and began to read it.

.

_Hinata._

_You have no idea how much it broke my heart to see you cry._

_You have no idea how much it broke my heart…it was like I was about to die._

_But what hurt the most is seeing you cry over…that guy._

_That he was the reason to make you cry._

_Oh, how much I wanted to take you in my arms to kiss your tears away, to tell you I was there._

_But… I know it wouldn't be fair._

_Life's really unfair._

_I love you_

_-._

.

Hinata blushed.

Tenten read it too. 'Wow, Uchiha.' she thought.

She could see Sasuke in the corner of her eye watch them and smiled at him.

He softly smiled back and walked away.

.

**xx**

.

.

A week passed.

A week passed without Sasuke nagging her.

A week passed without Sasuke bulling her.

A week passed without Sasuke talking to her.

Hinata was a bit worried. Why? Did he stop because of the... kiss?

She didn't want to admit it, but her life was boring without him.

Hinata opened her locker and smiled as she saw the letter coming out.

At least there was one thing that made her life a little less boring.

She unfold the letter and smiled as she read the sweet words of her secret admirer.

Hinata sighed and smiled.

He was always so sweet and funny.

The way he would make her smile and heart flutter with only words...

Hinata wished she knew who he was.

But every time she compared her guy who wrote the letters, she would come out to...

Uchiha Sasuke.

She didn't know why but there was something in his eyes that made her feel like... like...

she didn't know.

Hinata walked to the roof of the school.

She had recess and the roof was her favorite place to stay.

When she opened the door, she saw that she wasn't the only one.

"S-Sasuke?"

.

.

**xx **

.

.

Sasuke had been to the roof to think a bit...about Hinata.

He hadn't talk to her since the party.

He didn't dare to, because he was scared that he would kiss her again...because every time he was with her... he would turn into a cocky jerk. And he knew it.

Yea... he was scared to turn into an even bigger jerk.

"How are you?" Hinata asked him as she sat down next to him on the bench.

Sasuke just hn-ed and kept staring at the view.

"Sasuke?" she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

Hinata blushed. "Eh...why did...why did you actually kiss me?"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow as he smirked. "I thought you wanted me to?" he said as his cocky manner came back.

Hinata blushed more.

"What...you didn't like it?" he asked innocently as he leaned to Hinata.

The poor girl tried to look away but couldn't.

As Sasuke kept coming closer to her, she closed her eyes, ready to kiss.

Sasuke looked at the girl, which eyes were closed.

'Does she really want to kiss me?' he thought as his lips hovered over hers, wanting to press them against hers but couldn't.

Suddenly, He snapped back from the trance he was in.

"Shit." He murmured as he walked away.

Hinata opened her eyes and was confused.

'Wasn't he going to kiss me?' she thought disappointed but pushed it way. 'I don't like Uchiha Sasuke! I didn't want to kiss him!' She chanted in her head, trying to calm herself for ten minutes.

'I do not like Uchiha Sasuke and I didn't want to kiss him. Closing my eyes was a reflex.' she thought as she walked down the corridor.

Only to be greeted by Sasuke kissing...

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**Please Review!**

**BETA NOTE: **Addicted, you naughty girl! Lurrrrve it. And who is our dear Sasuke lip locking with? Who knows, who knows...XD


End file.
